Yusuke Onodera
|faction = Kamen Riders|category = Tokusatsu}} Yusuke Onodera '((小野寺 ユウスケ, ''Onodera Yusuke) is one of the many residents in the '''World of Kuuga, his homeworld. In his homeworld, he is the hero known as Kamen Rider Kuuga '(仮面ライダークーガ, ''Kamen raidākūga). Front Information He is an alternate reality version of the original and true Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. His story is mostly the exact same as Godai's, although he intervenes with Tsukasa Kadoya, Daiki Kaito and the rest of the Decade plot in Kamen Rider Decade. Biography After killing the Gurongi Me-Gyarido-Gi and Ra-Dorudo-Gu, Yusuke answers Ai's call about another Gurongi being spotted. After witnessing Decade defeat another Gurongi, Ai and Yusuke meet Tsukasa, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Yusuke seems to be annoyed by this, Tsukasa demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Gurongi. Yusuke recognizes Tsukasa transforming into Decade, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by KickHopper and PunchHopper appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Tsukasa goes off to a fight a revived N-Gamio-Zeda who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Gurongi using his miasma. Yusuke saves Ai from the miasma, but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Yusuke, along with Tsukasa, defeats Gamio. However, upon his return, Yusuke finds that Ai has died. Yusuke promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Yusuke meets Kiva-la who brings him to Castle Doran in Kiva's World, where Yusuke offers his aid to the Fangire King Wataru before joining Tsukasa's group as a resident of Hikari Photo Studio. However during the Rider War, though his world is destroyed, Yusuke still exists due to his traveling of the Nine Worlds. Even though he is destroyed by Decade in The Last Story, he and his world are restored, allowing him to aid in reviving Decade and defeating the newly formed Super Shocker once and for all. In 2010, Movie War 2010 currently remains the last on-screen appearance of Yusuke Onodera. 2017 Seven years later, Onodera stumbles upon a Black Eyes Ultimate Kuuga card, and investigates. Soon, he encounters Daiki Kumera, also known as Shadow DiEnd who demands the card, and attacks him, stating that he will take the card by force himself. As he transforms into his Mighty Form, Shaodw DiEnd has the upper hand until Onodera transforms into his Ultimate Form. He nearly kills him after a failed attempt at trying to figure out who he was and what his plans were, but the former ends up almost killing Onodera after a fatal surprise attack by surviving the Ultimate Punch, as Daiki's body was made of dark energy and was incapable of being dead. He then left him, but not before the alternate reality Kohtaro Minami, as Black, saved Onodera, picking him up and parting into a dimensional wall. Appearance Yusuke is a Japanese man with dark brown, large sharp hair who stands at 5'10. He resembles the original Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. He can be seen earing multiple outfits, such as blue jeans and a red varsity jacket, or a red jacket and blue jeans. Personality Unlike Yusuke Godai who was confident of himself, Onodera was (initially) a rather meek and cowardly man who hesitated to fight the Gurongi. Although not as confident or courageous as the original Yusuke, this Yusuke also tries to protect everyone`s smile thus showing some resemblance. As he traveled with Tsukasa and the others, Onodera gained more confidence and became more mature as he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the Nine Worlds, showing much he changed compared to his initial appearance. Abilities Fighting Style Despite being Kuuga, Yusuke Onodera is not skillful in combat, and is inexperienced. He is inexperienced compared to the original Kuuga, and weaker as well (although, all AR Rider counterparts are weaker and inexperienced than their main counterparts). However, Yusuke Onodera even happens to be the weakest AR Kamen Rider in terms of skill, as an opponent could easily handle Yusuke untransformed, and transformed as well. Even with obtaining Rising Ultimate, which was much stronger than all of his forms, without the proper skill, he lost more battles than he was supposed to win, although a majority of them were because he was being mind controlled. Power Despite being the weakest alternate reality Kamen Rider in terms of combat and skill, because he is Kamen Rider Kuuga and has possesses his Rising Ultimate form, Yusuke Godai classes superior and is at the highest in tier; as he is the most powerful alternate reality Kamen Rider in terms of power, as he is just as powerful as the original Kuuga is. In his strongest forms, he is far stronger than Tsukasa, Daiki and Natsumi. Forms Incomplete Form |-|Growing Form= '''Growing Form *'Rider height' - 190cm (6ft 2in) *'Rider weight' - 90kg (198.4lbs) Growing Form (グローイングフォーム Gurōingu Fōmu) is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. It was only seen in a blink-and-miss moment in episode 3 of Kamen Rider Decade, after he took a powerful blow from N Gamio Zeda. A big difference between this Growing Form and Godai's Growing Form is that he is able to transform without having to wait two hours. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called Growing Kick (グローイングキック Gurōingu Kikku), though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Main Forms |-|Mighty Form= Mighty Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 3 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': 30 t. (Mighty Kick) Mighty Form (マイティフォーム Maiti Fōmu) is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, referred to by the police as Unidentified Life Form #4. Yusuke was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his Mighty Kick (マイティキック Maiti Kikku) attack to kill the monsters. |-|Dragon Form= Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム Doragon Fōmu) is a azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド Doragon Roddo) staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is Splash Dragon (スプラッシュドラゴン Supurasshu Doragon), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. |-|Pegasus Form= Pegasus Form *Rider height: 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' *'Punching power': 1 t. *'Normal kicking power': 3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form (ペガサスフォーム Pegasasu Fōmu) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン Pegasasu Bōgan) crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ai's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is Blast Pegasus (ブラストペガサス Burasuto Pegasasu), an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. |-|Titan Form= Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' *'Punching power': 7 t. *'Normal kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Sense': x10 Titan Form (タイタンフォーム Taitan Fōmu) is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still susceptible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード Taitan Sōdo) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, or in one occasion, the sword of a fallen Gurongi. His finishing move is Calamity Titan (カラミティタイタン Karamiti Taitan), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. Strongest Forms |-|Ultimate Form= Ultimate Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' *'Punching power': 80 t. *'Normal kicking power': 100 t. *'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) *'Sense': x10,000 His second dangerous form, Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォーム Arutimetto Fōmu) combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultmate Kuuga has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. This form can also utilize pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the Ultimate Kick (アルティメットキック Arutimetto Kikku), which is the strongest version of his Rider Kick, easily capable of destroying the entire world, and essentially a planet. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the Ultimate Punch (アルティメットパンチ Arutimetto Panchi) finisher, a punch coated with hot flames that obliterates a single object, and expands the explosion around the entire world, before vaporizing the planet. This form was also called the Supreme Warrior (最高戦士 Saikō Senshi). Kuuga's Ultimate Form is feared by many. Kuuga's Ultimate Form classes superior over many Kamen Riders, and almost all Kamen Riders' own final forms in terms of raw power. Yusuke assumes Ultimate Form when he fights Decade one-on-one. However, this form is black-eyed instead of red-eyed, revealed to be the result of Yusuke losing control over his attacks when infused with Demon Imperial Powers (魔皇力 Maōryoku) by Kiva-la's bite. As powerful as the form is however, it is not strong enough to defeat Kamen Rider Stronger's Charge Up form, which is supposedly more powerful than Ultimate Form. |-|Rising Ultimate Form= Rising Ultimate Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' *'Punching power': 100 t *'Normal kicking power': 120 t. *'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Yusuke Onodera's currently most dangerous and deadliest form, Rising Ultimate is unique to the Kamen Rider Decade series. Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has two attacks: the Rising Ultimate Mighty Kick (ライジングアルティメットマイティキック Raijingu Arutimetto Maiti Kikku) and the flaming Rising Ultimate Mighty Punch (ライジングアルティメットマイティパンチ Raijingu Arutimetto Maiti Panchi). Because the form is much more powerful than Ultimate Form, it can be assumed that both the Rising Ultimate Mighty Kick and Rising Ultimate Mighty Punch have enough power to easily obliterate solar systems and galaxies. Rising Ultimate Kuuga is first accessed in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker after Yusuke has been attacked by the Stone of Earth used by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is under controlled of Bishium, Kuuga's eyes become the Dark Eyes (ダークアイ Dāku Ai), and when Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from the Dark Eyes to the Red Eyes (レッドアイ Reddo Ai). He later uses this form again in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 to fight Doras thanks to Decade's K-Touch. Onodera's Rising Ultimate Form easily surpasses almost all Kamen Riders in all of existence, as well being the strongest final form in terms of raw power. It is far more powerful than Ultimate Form, and it can be treated that it is superior to Charge Up. Other Forms |-|G3-X System= Kamen Rider G3-X *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 In the World of Agito, Yusuke dons the Kamen Rider G3-X (仮面ライダーG3-X Kamen Raidā Jī Surī Ekkusu) suit for a while. From what was seen during Shouichi Ashikawa's past, the suit has been modified from an original version of Kamen Rider G3, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. It's unknown if it has the same A.I. problem as the original G3-X, though if the G4 chip is to be any indicator, the G3-X still had something to be modified. It's newest armament, the GX-Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level Grongi (and later, Unknown) with ease. |-|Possessed by Momotaros= Kamen Rider Den-O During the visit to the World of Den-O, Yusuke was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form (仮面ライダー電王 ソードフォーム, Kamen Raidā Den-O Sōdo Fōmu). When possessing Yusuke (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. The Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaros. |-|Final Form Ride= Kuuga Gouram Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the Kuuga Gouram (クウガゴウラム Kūga Gōramu), giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Decade Liner (ディケイドライナー Dikeido Rainā) Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Decade Assault (ディケイドアサルト Dikeido Asaruto) attack towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. |-|Final Form Ride 2= Ultimate Kuuga Gouram In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the Ultimate Kuuga Gouram (アルティメットクウガゴウラム Arutimetto Kūga Gōramu), a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the Ultimate Assault (アルティメットアサルト Arutimetto Asaruto), by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. |-|Final Form Ride 3= Kuuga Ball In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the Kuuga Ball (クウガボール Kūga Bōru) card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge (ディケイドドッジ Dikeido Dojji) attack. Future Forms |-|Super Evolution= Super Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 210 cm. *'Rider weight': 150 kg. *'Ability perimeters' *'Punching power': 120 t *'Normal kicking power': 130 t. *'Maximum jump height': 150 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds At some point, in an undetermined future, Yusuke becomes destined to assume Super Rising Ultimate (スーパーライジングアルティメット, Sūpā Raijingu Arutimetto), his eventual strongest and most powerful form that would be far stronger than Rising Ultimate. It is said that he attains this form by being in Rising Ultimate, with Kamen Riders OOO and Stronger. OOO infuses him with the Shauta Combo's Unagi Whip, while Stronger infuses him with electrical power at the same time, which causes Onodera to attain a super evolution of Rising Ultimate. Onodera's body, even the eyes, turn a gold color as apart of the super evolution. In this form, he ridiculously outclasses almost, if not practically all Kamen Riders in all of existence, and most definitely having the strongest final form (although, technically having the most powerful Extra Final Form), while also becoming far stronger than Stronger's Charge Up form as well. It is assumed that because the previous final form, Rising Ultimate, is assumed to have enough power to destroy solar systems and galaxies, it can be assumed this form has enough power to destroy whole universes. Equipment Yusuke possesses some of the same equipment used within the original Kuuga, such as the Arcle (アークル Ākuru) transformation belt, and a stone embedded in the belt called Amadam (アマダム Amadamu) that serves as the source of his power and is able to extend a person's lifespan. He also possesses the TryChaser 2000 (トライチェイサー2000 Torai Cheisā Nisen), a new model of police motorcycle designed to be faster and more powerful than the average bike. Etymology Yusuke's surname Onodera (小野寺) is a reference to Kamen Rider Series creator Shotaro Ishinomori whose original family name is the same as Yusuke. Trivia *Yusuke is the only A.R. World Rider who leaves their world to join the Hikari Studio group. *Yusuke is also the only A.R. World Rider to make an appearance, or rather be mentioned in a video game. In this case, Kamen Rider Decade mentions him while fighting the original Kuuga. *Although this Yusuke seemed to be weaker than the original, it should be noted that all the A.R Riders seem to be weak in comparison to the originals. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Kamen Riders Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Male Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Role-Play Characters